


Movie Night

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pietro being an annoying brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Wanda are trying to have a nice movie night together, but Pietro keeps interrupting.





	Movie Night

You and Wanda were trying to have a normal date night. You had asked the others if you could have the common room to yourself to make use of the large flatscreen. Everyone had agreed to give the two of some privacy for the evening.

You were barely ten minutes in when Pietro burst in. “Have you seen my running shoes?”

Wanda rolled her eyes, “No, now get out!” You chuckled but turned your attention back to the TV screen. Wanda grumbled under her breath before getting comfortable again and turned back to the movie.

Fifteen minutes had passed before Pietro came in again, “Are you sure you haven’t seen my shoes?”

Wanda tossed a pillow at his head, “No! Now get out!” Pietro shot you a grin before exiting.

The third time he came in you knew he was doing it to annoy his sister. She paused the movie and began screaming at him in Sokovian. You watched, your eyes dancing with laughter as you watched the two of them.

Wanda shoved him out and slammed the door in his face. When she came back over you pulled her closer and said, “You know he’s only doing this to annoy you, you know that right?”

She narrowed her eyes, “I know. He’s lucky I don’t use my powers on him.”

“You’d have to catch me first,” Pietro said as he popped his head back in.

“That’s it!” Wanda jumped up and began chasing her brother.

You sat back and waited for one of them to give up. You didn’t mind the twins and their shenanigans. You loved watching the bicker back and forth. Wanda would return soon enough and you could resume the movie again, this time Pietro wouldn’t bother you two.

Wanda soon returned looking perturbed, “He won’t be bothering us anymore tonight.”

You brushed some of her hair out of her face, “What did you do?”

“Let’s just say he won’t be able to get out of his room for the rest of the movie,” she said.

You shook your head and picked up the remote, “Where were we?”


End file.
